Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to identify data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Users often want to perform certain actions using content, such as text and images, displayed on their devices. For example, if a user is viewing a web page describing a restaurant, the user may want to create a reservation at the restaurant or obtain directions to the restaurant from the user's current location. Facilitating the user's purpose (e.g., to create a reservation or obtain directions) usually requires the user to perform several input actions with the device. For example, for making a reservation at a restaurant, a user must properly select the name of the restaurant displayed on screen, copy the selected content, paste the select content into a search query, submit the search query, select the restaurant's web site from the search results, determine if the user can make a reservation on the web site, and then provide information for the reservation. With touchscreen devices, such as desktop or mobile devices with touch input, facilitating the user's purpose is especially cumbersome because the user is often limited to touch input.